Star the Cupid
by bloodmoonbobby
Summary: Everyone's favorite princess from another dimension, Star Butterfly, loves Valentine's Day and is writing a whole bunch to give to her friends on the day of love! She would also love to see her best friend Marco Diaz, give love to his longtime crush, Jackie Lynn Thomas!
1. The Day of Love

Star happily sang, skipped, and danced around her friend Marco as he carried their volcano diorama. They were happy to get an "A" on their project.

As she was dancing, she flipped and spun around the Royal Magic Wand from her magical home dimension of Mewni; accidentally releasing purple and pink bunnies and squirrels behind her. It was a small purple wand with a blue ball on top with a yellow star inside, white wings on its sides, and a small yellow crown on top.

"We nailed that project!" Star said as another purple squirrel jumped out of her wand. "All thanks to your incredible sciencey knowledge."

"Actually Star, it's your magic that made this great!" Marco said and he high-fived Star. "What did you use for lava?"

Marco made the volcano out of rocks in his backyard and wrote the descriptions of the volcano's vents. Star drew the sunny background and added the lava. She originally wanted to use real lava for the project, but it burned through Marco's bedroom floor. It was useful for some good barbecue, though.

"I don't know!" Star joyfully said. "It was just a little something I whipped up from my wand!" Star was twirling her wand and accidentally made the volcano erupt hot orange gloop.

"Take cover!" Someone shouted and students scurried around to avoid the gloop. Many held their books and binders over their heads and hid under tables and inside classrooms.

"Oh, sorry!" Star shouted. She shot rainbows from her wand that stopped the volcano. The entire campus was covered in the orange gloop.

But when you're friends with Princess Star Butterfly of Mewni, you know this is nothing. When Star first got her wand from her mother, the Queen of Mewni, she couldn't handle its power and accidentally set a rainbow of fire over her whole kingdom. So, she was sent to train away from the magical craziness on Earth.

"NO!" Principal Skeeves shouted. "The homework room is burnt to pieces!"

"No homework? Awesome!" Someone shouted. And the students cheered and thanked Star.

"You're all welcome! Sweet!" Star shouted. "No homework for dayzz!"

"And more video games!" Marco delightfully shouted, as a big pile of hot gloop fell on his head. He screamed and ran for the boys' toilet.

When Marco came out dripping, Star blew some wind from her wand and made his hair look like a brown tumbleweed.

"Get yo' Valentines!" their friend and fellow spirit committee officer Ferguson shouted through a red and white megaphone. He was jumping around the quad, throwing around red and pink heart-shaped cards and rectangular ones with heart-shaped lace.

"Get yo' Valentines! Get yo' Valentines, Echo Creek Oppossums! Get 'em at the spirit committee room for just a dollar! Show all your love to the people you love with an Echo Creek Valentine! And the ladies _love_ it when you show them your love."

Ferguson slid toward a tall, slender girl with long brown hair and pulled up his black shirt to show a funny face he drew.

"Hey cutie..." Ferguson said smoothly, moving the mouth on his flabby belly. "You wanna be my valentine?"

He handed her a red heart, but the girl scoffed and walked away.

"Get yo' valentines!" he said again, trying not to lose his smile.

Star smiled and her eyes grew into two shiny blue marbles; she thought of how sweet it would be to give all her friends Valentines. And especially to her crush, the keytar musician who hates his mom, Oskar, a red heart-shaped Valentine with an even redder rose. And then they would go off into the clouds with to see flying hearts, mermaids swim in puppy drool, and centaurs ride on candy sleighs.

"Valentine's Day looksso _cute_!" Star said. "So that's when you give cards to the people you love?"

"Pretty much," Marco replied.

Star's smile got bigger. "Excuse me Marco, I gotta go get me some Valentines!"

Star excitedly dashed to the spirit committee room on the other side of campus. As she ran, she saw spirit committee members greeting her as they werr putting posters advertising Valentines all over the place. It all sounded too good to be true. 

_A holiday where you give people you love a pretty card?_ she thought. _Why isn't there something like this on Mewni? Maybe I should have Dad declare Valentine's Day a Mewman holiday!_

The bratty spirit committee president Brittney Wong was sitting at a plastic table that was covered in Valentines in front of their office; with her legs crossed on top, calling for everyone to buy Valentines.

"Hey Awesome Opposums! she shouted through her own red and white megaphone. "Come get your Echo Creek Valentines for just a dollar!"

"And be sure to send them all to me..." she sneakily said off the megaphone.

"Brittney!" Star called.

"Ugh...Star Buttcheeks." Brittney said, frowning, "What do you want?"

The lovely heart-shaped and rectangle cards glittered in Star's eyes in all shades of lavender, pink, peach, coral, white and red.

"Pretty..." She said, intrigued. "So, I just heard about this Valentine's Day thing. And I need fifty of them!" Star quickly said. "Wait, I need something to carry them in!"

"FIFTY?" Brittney shouted.

Star took her pink wand and pointed it at the ground. Rainbows shot out and there appeared a small bottomless wooden basket.

"Hmmm...needs more Valentine's flair," Star said.

She pointed her wand down again and now the basket a bow on top its handle with a pink ribbon spiraling around it and the basket itself was covered in a white cloth with pink hearts on its sides.

"There we go!" Star exclaimed.

Brittney snickered.

"Sabrina!" she called militantly.

Sabrina, a nervous cheerleader with a short brown ponytail quickly sped out of the Spirit Committee room.

"Yes, Brittney!"

"Get Star Butterfly fifty Valentines."

"Yes, Brittney! Hi Star!"

"Hi Sabrina!" Star replied.

As Sabrina went back into the spirit room to get 50 Valentines, Brittney let out some sarcastic laughter.

"Star, who do you think on Valentine's Day would want one of these from you? I mean you're so weird and crazy and you're just stuck on your wittle Mewmi planet or wherever you're from. Besides there's no way you could fit fifty of them in your stupid basket or even afford them. "

Star handed Sabrina the $50 she got from when Marco's parents celebrated her 131st day on Earth.

Brittney kept going, "I mean this Valentine's Day, I'm gonna be the one getting all the Valentine's. I'm the prettiest, richest, smartest-"

"Thanks guys!" Star said, as she quickly left with her basket.

Marco was at his locker, putting his books into his backpack.

"C'mon, Marco, let's go!" Star shouted, as she hurriedly put her books and the volcano diorama in her basket.

"Hold up Star! It's 3:00," Marco said.

"Wha-?"

Just as Marco turned around, someone was coming through on her skateboard.

"Hey Jackie!" Marco called and nodded. It was Jackie Lynn Thomas, the tanned skateboarding girl he was in love with since kindergarten. And he loved every second of his brief gaze at her. The light blue highlight coming down the left side of her short, fluffy blond hair. The gorgeous orange seashell necklace. The purple helmet with a blue shell on the sides. And those big, beautiful aqua blue eyes.

"Whaddup, Star and Marco!" Jackie said, and nodded back as she did a flip and skated away.

"Hi Jackie!" Star replied, waving her hands.

"Yep, can't forget my 2:57 nod," Marco said. "There's the 7:56 nod before school, the 10:02 nod at the start of snack, the 1:00 before lunch and the 2:57 afterschool," Marco explained to Star. He couldn't go home without that last nod.

A thought struck Star as the two pink hearts on her cheeks turned into yellow light bulbs.

"Y'know, I could give you one of my Valentine's for you to give to Jackie," Star said. Getting Marco and Jackie together would make her Valentine's Day.

"Uhh...I don't think so. I'm not there yet on my 23-step plan," Marco said as he unfolded a large piece of paper from his front hoodie pocket.

"I just got to step 5 the other day: talk to Jackie. Step 6 is giving a Valentine,"

Star gasped. "Perfect opportunity! Besides, you should do more than just say 'hi' to her. And what better day to get you two together than the day of love? I'll even help you write it! Then you could bring the Valentine with your nachos in the shape of a heart with meat and sour cream in the middle!"

Star drew a glowing pink heart in front of her with her wand, and it burst into flames. She kept smiling.

"Uh...no," Marco said.

Star then sprayed the flaming heart with water and accidentally got Marco wet. She then blasted some more air to dry him off and his funky looking hair gave Star another idea.

"Hmmm...how 'bout taking her to that street racing movie?"

Star began acting out an action movie.

"There's lots of shooting and fancy cars racing and punching and kicking and

heard the main character falls in love! What a coincidence!" Star sighed with her arms around herself.

Another thought struck Star and she gasped. "I could give you a nice haircut!" Star pressed a button on her wand and out popped nozzles that shot shaving cream and mousse, then rows of gigantic razors, then gear-shaped blades, and then scissors.

" _No_!" Marco screamed in terror.

"Oh...OK," Star said, as she hurriedly pressed the button to put the blades back. "Hmm...maybe something sweeter...something gentler...Hey I know! We could set up tea for you two! I could ask my mom for some good Mewman teas! They're really sweet, especially when you add lots and lots of honey!"

"No!"

"Putting the Valentine in a heart-shaped box of chocolates?"

"No!"

"Give her one of my perfumes?"

"No!"

"Give her a shiny necklace from a crystal dimension?"

"No!"

Marco and Star went back and forth all the way home. She lived with Marco after he was assigned to be her guide, since he was considered "the safest kid in school." By the time they got to the house, Marco's face was a nervous red balloon ready to pop and he had pulled up his red hood.

"You could take her to that new Italian place! I heard they make great spaghetti!"

"No," Marco said as he went up the stairs to his room.

"You could take her to a Scum Bucket concert!"

"No!"

"You could say in the Valentine you'll cheer her on everyday when she skates at the beach!"  
"No!"

"Go see a movie with her? _Wait_...I already said that."

Marco was about to enter his room.

"Hey, what if you took her to dance classes?" Star held out an ad for a free lesson she cutout from a magazine she found.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" Star tossed the magazine. " You're a great dancer!"

Star took Marco's hands and started waving them around.

"C'mon Marco! I know you can dance!"

But Marco threw their hands down.

"No Star! I'm not ready for this!

He slammed the door.

Star's plain face widened to a grin.

"I'm totally gonna hook 'em up," she whispered.

"No!"

Marco then threw his backpack on his computer chair and laid on his bed, sighing with his hands on his face.

 _Why would I give Jackie a Valentine?_ he thought. _I mean talk about awkward. What if she thought I was asking her out? What if then and there, Jackie would laugh and never want to talk to me again?_ He hoped Star wouldn't bring that up again. Since she was going to be writing a lot of Valentines and the big day was on Friday, which was only four days away, she probably would be too busy. Marco knew his friend was only trying to help, but now wasn't the right time. He felt he could rest easy now.


	2. Star and the Valentines

Star knew she had a big job to do.

The princess went up to her tower, which stuck outside of Marco's house, with ideas popping in her head. When she entered, her little brown puppies that shot lasers from their eyes came happily running to her and she hugged and petted each one. She was also greeted by flying smiling pink hearts, happy purple clouds and Star's pet orange octopus, Carl.

She sat down in front of her heart-shaped mirror, took out her basket, and laid out her fifty colorful Valentines on the table in front of her heart-shaped mirror.

Then, Star pulled out her custom-made password-protected white ceramic pen box encrusted with jewels from under her bed. It was next to a big red-eyed monster that Star knew not to touch.

"Access granted, Star," the box said in a computerized voice, when Star put in the passcode.

"Thanks, box!" Star replied.

It opened with pink smoke that parted to reveal compartments on top of compartments on top of compartments on top of compartments, left and right, filled with hand-crafted metal pens in hundreds of colors with star-shaped clickers that covered erasers.

"OK, Star," she said to herself, calmly, "you got this girl. You've got so much to say your friends and there's four days to Friday and fifty Valentines to write. That math makes _no_ sense, but I'm going wit it!"

She then walked over to grab a sparkling purple pen and a pink heart.

"But with these pens and these Valentines," she said dramatically and proudly

holding her pen and Valentine them up, "I'll spread love and happiness this Friday, if it's the last thing I do! From the sweaty football players to the fashionistas, you gotta show 'em that you love and care for them. Even if it takes many all-nighters and that thing called coffee! Because your friends love you and that's how I do it!"

"Even though Marco isn't up to writing to Jackie, I won't push him." Star said. "Besides, it'll give time for his love to grow! Then on Friday, it'll be like 'Hi Jackie I've got your Valentine!' and then when she reads it, she'll be like 'Oh my gosh Marco, you're the best, I love you!" Star hugged her pink Valentine and sighed romantically.

"I hope there's kissing…" Star whispered.

Over the next few days, Star wrote away at breakfast while she ate her pancakes, under the covers at night and in the restroom.

In math class, Star was working on Leah's light pink heart as the math teacher she had accidentally turned into a big, green troll, Miss Skullnick, was blabbing away.

"Blah, blah, blah...rectangles….blah, blah blah...surface area…blah, blah, blah...something multiplied by something," she seemed to say.

"You got that Star?" Miss Skullnick shouted suspiciously.

"Yup, yup, way ahead of you, Skullzy!" Star said as she wrote.

When Star's nerdy friend with glasses, Alonzo, came running to her shouting for a spell to make him look good; she immediately hid his orange lace Valentine in a book and turned his brown curled hair into a geled large '50s-styled pompadour. After he thanked her and took off, Star went back to work, right away.

On pizza night, she took a slice, quickly said "Oooh! Triangle food!", chomped away like a chipmunk and went back to work on Hope's pink heart.

Marco came running to Star on another day at lunch. She was happily writing Oskar's red heart while hanging down a tree branch in the locker area.

"Hey Star! You wanna join me, Ferguson, and Alonzo for a chocolate milk drinking contest? The winner gets $20!" Marco said this as he held a carton of chocolate milk for her.

Star quickly took the carton and dunked it down her face.

"Thanks Marco! I needed that!" she said.

Marco walked away confused. Though, he was happy to help Star whenever she needed it.

At home, he was happy to help Star with the writing. Though he was very particular with grammar, Marco came in handy when Star couldn't think of a way to say she felt joyful to her friend Chantelle. Marco suggested five words Star never thought of.

"Sounds fancy! Thanks Marco!" Star replied.

She also drew butterfly-like patterns on the back of the heart-shaped Valentines and fields filled with rainbows and unicorns on the back of the lace ones. She also added gold glitter from her wand. When she finished she placed each Valentine in a pink envelope and sealed them with a red heart-shaped piece of candy.

On Thursday, Marco ran out his sixth period class screaming, while grasping Star's hand. Class ended later than usual because it took forever to clean up all the popsicle sticks and glue that fell from Ferguson and Alonzo's Eiffel Tower model.

Marco's phone read that it was now 2:56 and he quickly opened his locker and kept combing his hair while looking at his reflection in the mirror in the back.

Star tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "Jackie's coming."

"Ugh, I guess this'll just have to do," he said.

As Marco closed the locked and turned around, Jackie came by and jumped and flipped her board.

"Hey Star and Marco!" Jackie said, waving.

But as Star and Marco waved back, when she hit a small rock and lost control of her skateboard and crashed into Star.

"Sorry Star!' Jackie said as she helped Star back up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Star said. Her sides ached and the back of her green skirt and the ends of her long blond hair were black with dirt, but she was fine. She patted down her dress and picked up her red horned hairband off the ground and put it back on top of her head.

Star saw that her basket was tipped over on the ground and her gold pen box and bag of heart-shaped candy fell out.

"Oh no! My valentines!" Star exclaimed. Pink hearts and rectangles were blowing away in the wind.

"Don't let all my love fly away!" she shouted.

Star started picking her Valentine's from the sky, by levitating some of them with a purple glow with her wand. Marco picked those on the floor and a few he was able to jump catch in the air.

"Oh no! A lot more are flying away!" Star shouted, pointing that a lot of them were being blown toward the other side of campus.

Star jumped on Marco's back.

"C'mon Marco!" Star said, pointing her wand to the Valentines. Marco struggled to keep his balance.

Fortunately, Jackie was able to catch the ones Star and Marco missed, as he fell to the ground. She skated around the locker area, scooping them off the ground with Star's basket. Jackie then jumped and ran onto tables to pick up those on them and in the air. She got back on her skateboard as it slid underneath; all without breaking a sweat. Star and Marco could only stare in awe.

"I got 'em Star!" Jackie said, as she brought most of the valentine's back and put them into her basket.

"Thanks Jackie!" Star said as she got off of Marco.

"Ah, it was no biggie," Jackie said. "You were working on those valentines all week . You must love a lot of people, Star."

"I do!" Star happily said. She then walked over to Marco and put her arm around him.

"But wait till you see Marco's valentine for you, it's gonna be the best one!"

"Uhh…" Marco said, smiling nervously and shaking. That was the last thing he wanted Star to bring up that week.

"Oooh...can't wait, Marco," Jackie said, nodding, "Well I gotta run! See ya guys later!"  
"Bye Jackie!" Star said, wildly waving.

Marco was horrified.

"Star!" Marco said, grabbing Star's shoulders. "Why did you tell her that?"

"Marco, _chill_ ," Star said, smiling as she put his hands down. "I just wanted to get her excited, that's all. But don't worry, I'll help you write your Valentine tonight!"

Marco sighed.

 _OK Marco_ , he reminded himself, _just remember that Star his some more Valentines to write tonight. You'll get something for Jackie when the time is right_

 _I'm gonna be busy tonight…_ Star thought.


	3. One Epic Night

Star spent the whole afternoon in her bedroom, which was in a tower she made on the left side of the house, writing away in front of her heart-shaped mirror. She wanted to finish by the end of the night in order to help Marco write his Valentine.

That night, Star read her last Valentine out loud, it was a pink heart for her faraway flying unicorn head friend, Pony Head, whom was serving time at the horrible St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses.

Dear Pony Head,

Whassup? I have a blast every time we get to hang out! I miss you sooooooooooo much… I wanna come see you and make you a bunch of chocolate cupcakes with lots of pink and green frosting and fireworks! I also hope you, me, and Marco can get together again so we can go to a Scum Bucket concert!

Lots of love,

Star

Star smiled as she finished, but wasn't so sure.

"Hmm...maybe the Soda Fountains? No, the Land of Sugar! Umm...the Rainbow Roller Coaster!"

Star had too many dimensions to choose from.

"Hmm...I think she'd rather chill at the Bounce Lounge. The place where she can chill and party!"

Star was able to make the change and then drew Pony Head on the right corner, with big eyes looking to the right and a smiling mouth with a tongue wagging. Then, she took her wand and blasted glowing yellow star-shaped glitter on the borders, just like Pony Head's own.

"Perfect," Star said, then licked the envelope closed.

Star repeatedly called Marco as she slid down the stairs. When she came down the railing, she slid down the floor and to the dining table, and stopped right in front of Marco.

"Woah...woah…Star! What's up? Do you need more help on your Valentine's?" Marco said, wearing a white chef's hat and holding a large plate of his super awesome cheesy awesome.

"Actually Marco, I'm finished with the Valentines! Now we can work on yours!"

She showed Marco her the basket full of valentines and then saw the nachos.

"Ooh! Your nachos!"

Marco saw the Valentines and his jaw dropped and the nachos crashed onto the floor.

"You dropped the nachos," Star said, still smiling.

"So, you're all done?" Marco said, taking off his chef's hat. He was shocked that his friend was able to finish all of her cards in time for Valentine's Day. But now that meant he could help him write a Valentine to Jackie.

"Yup!" Star proudly replied.

"Did you rush through them just so you could help me?"

"Nope!" Star said, "every word is from the bottom of mah hearts!" She poked the two hearts on her cheeks and they glowed light pink. "Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow, Marco! When I get to fill everyone with love! And I can't wait to see YOU show your love to Jackie, homie! I'm _so_ ready to help you now! I've had 49 Valentines worth of experience! You can use this Valentine for Jackie!

Star showed Marco a lace valentine that was in a pinkish-peach color.

"It's called rose gold and Sabrina told me to save it for a special someone."

Just looking at such a pretty Valentine made chills go down Marco's spine.

"No, no, no," Marco said, "I'm not ready!"

Marco started to walk to the backyard and Star followed him.

"Come on, Marco," Star said. "Why aren't you ready? What're so worried about? Don't you want to be with Jackie?"

"I do!" Marco said as he opened the sliding door and they both went to the backyard. "Just...just...its hard to say," He turned to Star stammering. "I mean...I've only just started talking to Jackie and then out of nowhere this valentine comes! I mean Star, I don't even know if she likes me! What if she takes it as me asking her out? What if this turns her off? What if-"

An unpleasant surprise made them scream.

"Ha ha ha ha! Star Butterfly! We meet again!" It was Ludo, the short green round-headed warty monster in a dark green cloak with a large beak and a bull skull crown. He brought his army of monsters to steal Star's wand to get his big boy body, take over the universe, and become a lifeguard to perform CPR on some cute pixies.

"Ludo! What are you doing here?" Star said, angrily.

"Buff Frog saw you were busy this evening! And people like YOU aren't at their best when they're busy!"

The large green frog monster showed his black binoculars.

"Well, I'm all done now!" She turned to Marco and said to him in a low voice, "Well, we were just starting to work on your Valentine…"

Ludo became enraged. "What! Why are you guys so slow?"

"Well, I was sharpening my claws and I could never get them as sharp as I wanted them to be until now!" the red crustacean monster in purple pants Lobster Claws said.

"And do you guys know how hard it is for a chicken to use the restroom!" a big egg-shooter named Big Chicken angrily clucked in his chicken language.

"I have no idea what you said," Ludo said. "I don't speak chick-"

Ludo realized he was going off-subject. "Now we're getting distracted! Get the wand!"

Ludo and his monsters started charging.

"Ready to kick some monster butt, Marco?" Star asked Marco as she pushed on the ball on top of her wand, making a cocking sound like a gun.

"You know it, Star!" Marco said. He was a green-striped karate student at the local strip mall dojo.

The two sides started charging toward each other.

"Super adorable fox attack!" Star shouted and the wand unleashed a whole bunch of big-eyed golden fox babies.

"Awww…" The monsters said, adored.

The foxes then growled at the monsters and glared at the monsters with their big ferocious golden eyes. All of the monsters screamed and ran for their lives, but the foxes caught up and chomped, clawed, breathed fire and cattle prodded the stuffing out of them.

"Hi-ya!" Marco karate-chopped Man Arm, the alligator monster with a Tiny human arm, Man Arm and poked the horned bear monster Bearicorn in the eyes.

Big Chicken started pecking Marco.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Marco shouted.  
Marco then repeatedly punched Big Chicken's belly and then punched his beak.

A blue goat monster picked up Star and cackled. Star chomped his hand, making it scream and accidentally letting her go.

"Super sour lemon shower!"

Her wand shot out numerous lemons, splatting on and stinging many monsters' eyes on the left side of the lawn.

"Strawberry bubble gum blitz!"

The monsters were then trapped on the right side with sticky, bubbling pink gum.

Ludo couldn't stand to see his monsters be taken down with the most pathetic things.

"Are you monsters easily defeated by lemons and a litte gum?" Ludo shouted, as he tried to get the gum off him. "Get her!"

All the monsters got up, dripping with lemon juice and tearing through the bubble gum.

The giant Three-eyed Potato Baby tried to punch Star on her tower, but she leapt back. As more and more monsters punched higher and higher, Star leapt backwards higher and higher like a ninja. She then jumped from the tower's roof and released her next spell.

"Slimy Peanut butter bombs!" Star called, "Extra crunchy!"

Her wand blasted waves of peanut butter with jagged pieces of peanuts in them. Most of the monsters screamed as it splashed all over them.

"So slimy! So slippery!" shouted Lobster Claws.

"I'm allergic to peanut butter!" Buff Frog shouted in his thick Russian accent. He couldn't stop scratching the red splotches on his green skin.

Just as Star came down with her left leg stretched out, the red-eyed mace-armed Spikeballs was coming to smash her with his spiky arm.

As Marco swiped and kicked a purple flower monster in the face and punched a fly monster in the stomach, he saw Spikeballs was going to crush his friend. He jumped and kicked him away.

Star turned around to see Spikeballs getting thrown to the ground. Then she saw Marco do tricks she had never seen before. Marco ran to the shed at the back of the yard and picked up and red and green rakes from his dad's rake collection and spun them around. The goat monster tried to hit him, left and right, and whacked his head with the green rake. The monster dizzily fell to the ground. He whacked and struck some more monsters. Then, when Bearicorn pounded the ground, causing it to crack open, Marco slid away and threw the red rake at him, pinning his head to the shed.

"Da-ha-ang Marco!" Star said, as she blasted monsters. "You're getting even better at this karate thing. And I thought it was just about smashing wood."

"Hi-ya!" Star shouted as she unleashed rainbow lasers from her wand that sliced large cactus in half. The top half smashed the muttering gray demon, Emmitt, who muttered in pain.

"Yeah well, Sensei taught me that and he said it would help in getting my blue belt!" Marco said, as he punched and kicked monsters jumping at him. "I'm one step closer to kicking Jeremy Birnbaum's butt!"

"Hi-ya!" Marco shouted as he punched Man Arm in the face.

For every monster that Star blasted with rainbows, Marco punched another behind her and Star would shoot pizzas at the three monsters behind him.

As a giraffe monster swung his neck down, Big Chicken fired some eggs, and Lobster Claws flung his claw down, Star spun past them, unleashing her "Killer Love Dove Gattling Gun" spell; making doves rapidly fire out of her wand and wouldn't stop pecking the monsters' heads.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" many of them shouted and they tried to run from them.

"Make it stop!" shouted the purple flower monster, as he was getting his petals pecked out.

"You got it!" Star replied, as she unleashed her last spell. "Giant Mega Narwhal Blast!"

A giant blue narwhal fell from the sky.

"NO!" many of the monsters shouted.

"Look out, Marco!" Star shouted as she quickly pushed Marco out of the way, just as the whale squashed the monsters. Some were thrown onto the yard's cacti and the whale broke through all sides of the fence.

The monsters groaned in pain.

Marco and Star whooted and high fived each other.

She then walked over to Ludo, who was struggling to pull off the whale.

"Told ya I wasn't busy, Ludo," she told Ludo. "Y'know, maybe you should get busy trying to practice taking my wand!"

"Oooh! Burn!" Star and the monsters shouted.

"Shut up!" Ludo shouted. "It's you monsters that were so pathetic!"" Ludo shouted.

The monsters went back to groaning.

Star went up to the narwhal.

"Thanks, narwhal," she said, smiling.

"Anytime, Star Butterfly," the giant narwhal said in a deep voice.

Star high-fived its fin.

"Master Ludo," Buff Frog said. "I can't feel my arms. "

The only monster who wasn't crushed was Ludo's salamander assistant in a black lawyer's suit, Toffee, who just came up to Ludo.

"Ugh, Toffee, can you get us out of here?" Ludo asked.

Star and Marco continued to celebrate in the house.

"Woo-hoo! We sure showed them!" Marco was punching the air, left and right.

"Got 'em right where it hurts!" Star said. "And you were so good with that karate!"

Star began imitating karate moves.

"Y'know, with fighting skills like that, Jackie would definitely want to go out with you!" she said.

Marco felt as it all the excitement stopped. "What?" He asked.

"How could Jackie not want a guy like you?". Star said. "You could fight for her! I mean, you saved me from getting crushed by that Spikeballs guy back there!" Star was trying to do a karate chop, but accidentally knocked over a lamp.

"Now I broke something on the floor!" Star said, smiling.

"This again?" Marco asked, as he used a broom and a dustbin he got from the closet to pick up the broken lamp and plate pieces and throw them into the trash.

"Marco, you're a great fighter! If Jackie ever got attacked by a monster or a bully, you would THE guy to save her!"

"Well…" Marco said. After throwing away the broken lamp pieces, he grabbed a spare plate of nachos from the refrigerator and into the microwave.

"Oh!" Star brought out a test with her wand. "You're also a great study buddy! Thanks to you, I got that "A" on Skullz's surface area test!" Star proudly pointed at the "95%" and the "A" on the top of the page. "Wait, now I'm forgetting again. I do the area of the part of the rectangle that sticks, then I...?"

"You multiply the sides of that square, then multiply the sides of the rectangle and add them up," Marco said.

Star gasped. "See! You got this!"

Marco took out the nachos from the microwave and tasted one. He was grossed out by the soggyness and begrudgingly swallowed it.

"Yeah, sorry Star," Marco said. "I think I left them in the microwave too long."

"It's OK!" she replied. Star shoved a handful of gooey, cheesy nachos into her mouth.

She gasped again. "Another reason Jackie would like you! You make good nachos, even when they're soggy!" She slurped the nachos hanging down her mouth like spaghetti and wass drooling cheese.

"Soggy nachos!" Star said happily, accidentally spitting cheese onto Marco's face.

Marco sighed. "I don't know."

He wiped the cheese of his face and handed Star a napkin. Marco was about to walk away when he saw Star's basket. He still couldn't believe Star was able to finish them in just a few days.

"You really did finish these in time for tomorrow? " he asked, as he pulled out a few.

"Yup!" Star replied.

He looked at the ones he picked up: Ferguson, Hope and Jackie. The last one confused him, was this the one Star saved for Jackie? He turned to the dining room table and saw his rose gold Valentine was still sitting there.

"You wrote your own Valentine for Jackie?" Marco asked.

"Of course. She's my friend, y'know," Star replied.

Marco realized something that made him eager to write to Jackie.

"If we did this as a friend thing, I think it would be OK." Marco said. Jackie would take it as better acquainting himself; but for Marco, it would be for love.

Star gasped. "Y'know what? Maybe that's what we should've done all along! Great idea Marco!"

But Marco then felt nervous again. "We'll probably be up all night!" he shouted. "We should've started earlier!"

"It's not too late, Marco! Pick a color!" Star said, showing her shiny pen box.

Marco was indecisive.

"Uhh…" He said, moving his hand around his seemingly infinite options. Black seemed really standard and pink wouldn't show well on the paper. It had to be something Jackie would like. He chose a sparkling light blue and his confidence came back.

Star and Marco spent the whole night at the dining table writing and erasing. They shared the plate of soggy, microwaved nachos as they worked. It started off hard because Marco didn't know where to begin, but Star suggested that he start with how Jackie looks cool. Star made suggestions and occasionally, Marco came up with something that gave Star feels. By midnight, they finished. Star handed him a pink envelope and Marco licked it closed. Star then added the heart-shaped candy stamp.

Both went upstairs exhausted.

"Well, we did it," Marco said, yawning.

"See, I told you we could," Star said, weakly smiling. "Well, I'm gonna call it a night. G'night, Marco."

"Night, Star."  
Just as Star was about to enter her room, she turned around.

"Hey, Marco?"

"Yeah?"  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for pushing you to write to Jackie," Star's smile turned into a sort of sad face. "I was only trying to help you."

Marco walked over to Star and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," Marco said. "But you were right, I really should do more than just say 'hi' to Jackie."

Star's smile returned.


	4. An Echo Creek Valentine's Day

On Valentine's morning, Star got up extra early, so she could have extra time to bathe, brush her hair with multiple combs and get dressed. It took forever her to pick a spell that made her face look good.

Star wore her pretty pink gown; which had hearts around her skirt and it had a light pink ruffled rim. It was held by a large strap that came down her left shoulder with a pink heart on it. A white bow was tied around her waist with a pink bow in the center. She also wore white heeled boots that had pink hearts on the bottoms. Star kept her long blond hair down and held her white basket in her left arm and her wand in her right hand.

At 7:25, Star came into school twirling, spilling pink and purple bugs from her wand.

"You sure this dress isn't too fancy?" Marco asked as they entered the quad. "I mean you look great, Star. You look just as good as you did at the Blood Moon Ball. But shouldn't this be for special occasions?"

Star turned around. "What're you talking about? This IS a special occasion, Marco!" she said, pulling Marco by his hoodie collar. She let him go and pulled on the rim of her skirt as she twirled; her wand let out a string of hearts and then she held her hands under her chin and crossed her boots.

In the quad, love was in the air and everywhere.

There was a boy in a bini, whom revealed an even bigger red heart-shaped box of chocolates, held by two pink ribbons that made a cross shape to his girlfriend.

"Ohmigosh! Ohmigosh!" the girl kept excitedly saying, unwrapping the box. There were chocolates of all kinds of inside, she started tasting them.

"Caramel! Mint! Peanut brittle! Ohmigosh! I love you!"

The girl brought the boy down to the ground and they started kissing; getting chocolate all of their faces.

On the other side of campus, a couple of drama students were reenacting the balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." the boy on the ground said.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet!" the girl on the roof said. She jumped down, landed in the boys' arms and lifted her feet into the air as they shared a kiss.

Students were walking out of the cafeteria with red velvet pancakes covered in whipped cream, chocolate sauce and chocolate chips. Left and right, others scurried around with handfuls of colorful valentines in all shapes and sizes. Some also carried Teddy bears and other plush animals. Many also left them in their receivers' locker vents or taped them on to its doors.

Star was getting increasingly excited and her smile was only getting bigger. Her large marble eyes had stars in them and she was squealing and shaking uncontrollably.

"Umm...Star, are you OK?" Marco asked.

Star snapped.

"I'm totally gonna add some magic to Valentine's Day!" she blurted.

Marco watched as Star took off; spreading her love to everyone. She leapt and her wand blasted a sparkling pink banner reading, "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" with a pink heart in place of a "V". She also released a bouquet of pink and red roses from her wand, smelled them, and the petals unstacked into butterflies when she released them. She also threw around extra heart-shaped candy from her basket and went all around campus to hand out her 49 Valentines.

Star first exchanged Valentines with three of her friends: Leah, Hope and Chantelle, as they were getting hot chocolate from the spirit committee room. They got light pink, peach, and lavender hearts, respectively.

"Awww...you're so sweet Star!" Leah said.

"I'm so happy!" Hope shouted.

"Cheers!" Chantelle said as the four girls clinked their styrofoam cups of hot chocolate together.

Star then gave Alonzo an orange laced Valentine and Ferguson a white laced one; both said they're the funniest guys she knows. She then used "Radiant Shadow Transform" on them to give them sparkling tuxedos that matched the colors of their cards. The three of them then shared a group hug.

At a couple tables outside the cafeteria, Star delivered Valentines to all the cheerleaders and football players. The cards said she loved being an Awesome Oppossum! Star also turned their lunch area into a gazebo, with vines of red roses spiraling around the columns.

"Thank you Star Butterfly!" Justin, one of the football players, shouted; holding his orange lace Valentine.

Star even stood in line to give Brittney a pink heart, though she was disgusted by it.

She then gave Principal Skeeves a light pink lace Valentine and left him and everyone around the back of the locker area hills of all the ice cream they could eat. There were hills of vanilla, mint, raspberry and chocolate; giant cherries, colorful sprinkles for all to sit and eat on and chocolate sauce streaming down. Skeeves raced the students in a sledding contest, where everyone used giant cookies for sleds.

Just as she went back to throwing around her heart-shaped candy, she saw the troll teacher, Miss Skullnick, begrudgingly walk down to her class.

"Happy Valentine's Day Skullzo!" Star said.

"Tell me about it!" Miss Skullnick shouted. "I met this sailor on the dock the other day and he only cares about his blue ribbons, his trophies and his greatest catches!"

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Skullz. Here's a Valentine for you!"

She handed her a lavender heart and it put a smile on her face.

Outside on the school parking lot, Star saw her crush, Oskar, with his long brown bangs covering his eyes and fangs, playing his light blue keytar and singing on the hood of his rusty brown station wagon.

"I'm not cleaning my room, Mom. Clean your boyfriend's room, it's Valentine's Day!" he sang in his deep voice.

She left Oskar a red heart with an even redder rose on.

"I love you..." Star whispered as she blew a kiss and slid away. The hearts on her cheeks blushed red.

Star also entertained some couples with her magic tricks. She pulled a pink bunny, then love doves that formed a heart shape and finally a bouquet of special flowers from Mewni that had glittering red and white striped petals out of a top hat for one couple. On the other side of campus, she brought out several twinkling arches that had _Starry Night_ painted in the background, and the center arch was in the shape of a heart to help a guy impress his girlfriend. A small rose hedge stood at the bottom of the arch; complete with a faun barber shop quartet.

"Love...love...love…oh he loves you…you...you...oh will you love...love...love…" the quartet sang.

The guy handed her a boquet of roses and they kissed in front of the heart-sharped arch. He gave a thumbs up to Star.

When Star came back to Marco, she had a basket full of the Valentines and gifts she received.

"Hi Marco! I've never felt so much love in my life! Chocolate heart?" Star handed Marco a red heart-shaped box full of chocolates she got from her biggest fan, StarFan13. Her fan's locker was full of teddy bears, candy, and plush unicorns, kittens, and puppies. There were also tons of Valentines just for Star. Star gave her a pink heart valentine and a locker full of the same goodies for her.

Marco knew he wasn't going to let his friend eat all that sugar, so he shared it with her. After eating a few, Marco checked his phone.

"Well it's 7:56 now," Marco said.

Star closed the box of chocolates and put it in her basket.

"Hey guys!" Jackie said.

Marco took a deep breath. "Um, Jackie, this is for y-"

"Wait Marco," Star said, as she held a finger on Marco's mouth, "I'll go first."

Star handed Jackie her Valentine. Jackie stopped and opened it, it was an orange heart, matching Jackie's orange seashell necklace, saying she is the coolest girl she knows and she would love to make some improvements to her skateboard. Star also filled its borders with little blue and orange seashells from coastal dimensions.

Jackie nodded and smiled. "Sweet stuff, Star. Thanks. "

The two girls fist bumped and Star made an explosion sound with her mouth.

Marco then handed his Valentine, still feeling a little nervous.

Jackie tore open the pink envelope and read the rose gold Valentine.

Dear Jackie,

I know we don't talk much, but I've always thought you were cool. You're an awesome skateboarder and I like how you're always chill. I would really like to get to know you better. Happy Valentine's Day!

Sincerely,

Marco

As Jackie read the Valentine, Marco was shaking and sweating uncontrollably and biting his lip, wondering if he made the Valentine too romantic and if Jackie will take it as her asking her out or if she'll even like it. Star placed her hand on Marco's right shoulder and he dropped his shoulders and stopped shaking. He smiled back at Star.

"Aww...Marco, that's so rad."

Marco nervous look turned into a smile. "You mean it?'

"Yeah, man," Jackie said. "Jus' lemme know when you wanna hang. You seem pretty cool too. "

The two smiled at each other.

"Well, I gotta go now," Jackie said, popping in the two red heart candies from the envelopes Into her mouth, "Happy Valentine's Day Star and Marco!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jackie!" Star and Marco shouted back. Star was wildly waving her arms and Marco suddenly felt a lot happier. He started jumping up and down, whooting, and running around the locker area.

"She liked it!" Marco shouted, grabbing Ferguson and Alonzo's collars.

He ran back to Star.

"I can't believe it!" Marco said. "I wrote Jackie a Valentine and not only did she love it, but she'd also like to hang out with me!"

Marco jumped some more.

"You did it loverboy!" Star said, smiling.

The bell rang for first period.

"Oh my gosh Star! We gotta go!" Marco said. He picked up his books and backpack and walked with Star down to Miss Skullnick's class. As they did, Star reached into her basket and pulled out a pink envelope.

"Oh by the way, Marco, this one's for you!"

He opened it and it was a dark pink laced Valentine. He read it on their way to class.

Dear Marco,

Happy Valentine's Day ! I enjoy kicking Ludo's monsters' butts with you and eating your really awesome nachos! Thanks for always having my back and putting up with my crahziness! Seriously, I can't think of another person that could do all this! You're the bestest friend a princess could ask for!

Your BFF,

Star

Marco finished reading Star's Valentine just as class was about to start. He really liked it and then popped the red heart candy on the pink envelope into his mouth.

Miss Skullnick was about to give a pop quiz on cylinders; she was suspicious nobody was studying.

As the students groaned and she started passing out quizzes, Marco couldn't help but look at Star, who was off in dreamland and doodling on her test. He felt there was one more Valentine he needed to give.


	5. Happy Valentine's Day

When Star and Marco got home, she walked over to the yellow couch in the living room and fell asleep right away.

She woke up later that night and was surprised to be sleeping downstairs in her Blood Moon dress.

"Morning, Marco," she said, yawning. She saw on the wall clock it was 9:00.

"Oh no! We're late for school, Marco!"

"Actually, no, it's still Valentine's Day. "  
Star remembered she fell asleep after getting her last Valentines.

" _Oh_!"

Star's stomach grumbled.

"I'm hungry." she said, shaking Marco's collar. "Make me some nachos, nacho man!"

"OK! OK!" Marco said, walking toward the kitchen.

Star went and sat down at the dining table near the stairs. She saw there was a pink envelope with her name in sparkling pink cursive letters.

"What's this?" Star asked.

She opened it and there was a yellow lace Valentine written in the shiny pink ink.

Dear Star,

Even though you drive me crazy a lot with your spells and our adventures, you're the sweetest, strongest, and most fun and powerful girl I've ever met! Sometimes, I wished I had some of that magic! Thanks for helping me write to Jackie and happy Valentine's Day!

Your best friend,

Marco

Marco also drew two stars on the right corner that were cross-eyed and had their tongues sticking out.

Star slowly put down the Valentine.

Marco came to the table with a large plate of cheesy nachos.

"Alright Star! Here's my super awesome nachos!" When he saw Star holding the Valentine, he put down their snack.

"I'm guessing you read my Valentine?" Marco said, as he sat down next to her.

Star nodded.

"Yeah, I went to the spirit committee after school and begged Ferguson for a Valentine. I wanted to give you a pink one, but they only had this yellow one. Luckily, I did find one of your pink pens lying around, so there's that."

Star was very happy. "That was beautiful, Marco! Thanks! Actually, yellow's my favorite color!"

"Really? That's great! Yeah, I felt the best way to thank my cupid was with a Valentine," he said.

Star was now confused.

"Cupid?" Star asked, "Who's that? Is he that weird kid with the zit that keeps looking at me at school? I really need to fix him up..."  
"No, I mean you helped me come closer to Jackie."

"Oh…" Star said. Star and Marco smiled at each other and started laughing.

"Awww...you're welcome, Marco!" Star said.

"It was the least I could do," Marco replied.

"Hugs!" Star said as she gave Marco a big hug.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Marco," Star said, as tears of joy poured from her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Star," Marco replied as he returned the hug.


End file.
